


Technically You Made That Happen

by Carerra_os



Series: Merman [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creature Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Masturbation, Merman Stiles Stilinski, Near Drowning, Not Beta Read, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Puppy Piles, Sexual Fantasy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: Jackson knowing Stiles secret has made them closer. Jackson still hasn't told Stiles how he feels but that doesn't stop him form taking care of Stiles. Pack night gets interrupted by hunters and Stiles learns some new tricks.-"Late, let's go to bed." Jackson feels a little heat at the implication of them going to bed together, that someday it might mean more than actually just sleeping. Jackson really wants that, his wolf wants it to judging by the please growl that tries to come out at the thought."Umk." Stiles responds softly, muddled by sleep and nearly falling as he goes to stand. Jackson grabs him around the waist to keep Stiles from meeting the floor and leads him to the pool house and to the bed that is basically theirs at this point.





	Technically You Made That Happen

Merman Act 2 - Technically You Made That Happen

 

Things progress rather quickly after Stiles’ secret is revealed to Jackson. He tries not to push too much, to linger around Jackson's house too much but the allure of being able to swim in his other form and to share it with someone else is too much to resist. Jackson doesn't mind, welcomes him always happy to swim with Stiles or just keep watch. 

Stiles wears himself out swimming and Jackson always provides food, usually takeout he orders while Stiles is changing back and showering. Stiles never turns down free food especially not the expensive stuff Jackson always orders. More often than not he nods off on the couch after and wakes curled against Jackson's side.

Jackson loves it, all of it because once Stiles fully accepts that he's aloud at the house anytime he wants he's always there. The pool house smells so strongly of them mixed together, it's intoxicating and the best thing he's ever smelled he adore it. Stiles always lingers after his swim, Jackson makes sure of it plying him with fancy food and warm blankets, random movies or video games and constant touching that Stiles always leans into.

Eventually passing out on the couch leads to Jackson waking Stiles softly and putting him to bed, his bed. Jackson slips into his bed on the other side and Stiles is curling to him clinging and making himself comfortable as always sleepy face pressed into Jackson's neck. Jackson does nothing to stop it just curls closer to Stiles and presses his nose into thick brown hair enjoying the closeness his wolf especially pleased. After that it's normal for Jackson to wake with Stiles in his bed.

Jackson isn't really sure when so much of Stiles' wardrobe makes its way to his place, or textbooks some of which are for classes Stiles doesn't even take at the university. However he isn't complaining because he's able to soak his scent into every piece. Occasionally Stiles will come out in something of his and Jackson feels a pleased possessive growl trying to leave him but he keeps it in because he still hasn't told Stiles how he feels about him.

Two months later Stiles basically lives at Jackson’s despite his insistence to his father that he does not. Jackson can hear Stiles' heart trip when he insist6 to his father, it doesn’t help his case that he's digging one of his favorite flannels out of Jackson's closet where it's buried between several other flannels. Jackson just watches from bed as Stiles waves his arms about to make his point even though John can't see him because he's on speaker phone.

"Your dad is right." Jackson full on belly laughs at the overly dramatic betrayed look Stiles gives him and he can hear John snickering. Stiles just ignores him for the rest of his conversation with his father about Sunday night dinner which the sheriff invites Jackson to as well.

"You're going to be late for class if you don't actually get up." Stiles says as he flops down on the bed to Jackson's right mere centimeters form Jackson who only wants to pull Stiles closer but the man is up and moving before he can reach out and follow through.

"Come on you promised to drive me since Roscoe is in the shop and you might not care about being late but I do." Stiles calls before he's out of the door. Jackson sighs but gets up to get ready, can hear Stiles in the kitchen and knows there is a homemade breakfast burrito or egg and sausage bowl in his future.

-

"How was your mythology class?" Jackson asks that afternoon when they're heading home Stiles has been a ball of wound tight angry energy since he got in the car and Jackson doesn't like it. Wants to pull Stiles close and snuffle at his stomach till he starts laughing because he's ticklish.

Jackson wants to whine when Stiles outright glowers at him at a stop light. "I don't have any mythology classes this semester." Stiles stops glowering but now he is pouting and Jackson isn't sure which is worse and he does let a little whine slip. He hopes Stiles doesn't notice but as his features soften Jackson knows he hears.

"Sorry." Stiles says with a sigh. "It's my western Folklore professor, he is worse than Harris." Stiles runs a hand over Jackson's forearm and both him and his wolf relax some even as the urge to hunt down the man upsetting Stiles pushes toward the forefront. 

Jackson turns his hand and captures Stiles hand before he can pull away squeezing to comfort the other man. "What did he do?" Jackson asks as Stiles gives him that soft happy smile he only gives around pack and his dad.

"Gave me a C- on my last paper and every time I try to answer something he knocks points from my grade and steamrolls me. He is definitely out to get me." Stiles is back to pouting and even Jackson squeezing his hand doesn't help he wants to chase the professor and rip into him with his teeth.

"Isaac and Ethan are swinging by later but there's plenty of time for a quick swim. That always cheers you up." 

"I, normally, yeah but honestly all I want is a hot bubble bath. I was kind of hoping you would just drop me off at home."

Jackson presses down the images his brain provides of what Stiles would look like with nothing but bubbles keeping his modesty intact. "I could do that or you could use one of the bathtubs in the main house. Lydia has a stash of all sorts of bath related items under the sink in my old bathroom. Even has a jar of that champagne, apricot, and charcoal body scrub you stole from her apartment last time we had pack night there." Jackson suggest and he risks a glance to gauge Stiles reaction but his face is moving through emotions too fast for him to decipher which one Stiles will land on.

"The bathtub in there has jets and its big enough that you could lie completely flat, fully submerged no problem." Hook, line, and sinker Jackson knows when he chances another look at Stiles that Stiles is coming home again tonight. Their home, now all he has to do is get Stiles to see the place as their home too.

-

Jackson might be losing his mind, ha, no he knows he is because that's the only possible reason he keeps putting himself in these kinds of situations. All he can focus on is the sound of Stiles splashing around in a tub that could definitely fit at least two and he really wants to test that with Stiles. Occasionally things go quiet and Stiles’ heart rate slows and in those moments everything else falls away except the steady slowed beat of Stiles' heart before the splashing resumes. Jackson really hope's Isaac and Ethan show up soon before he does something inappropriate that he can't take back.

-

Jackson has managed to become marginally invested in the game they're watching so he almost misses the sound of Stiles coming down stairs. Stiles smells like champagne and apricots floating on his skin and a combination of different products Lydia keeps under the sink. Most of the time she never uses them, only left them here on a whim because several of the pack like them but can't afford them. Jackson knows for a fact that Lydia has a stash of the scrub Stiles likes in every pack members home just for him, he is her favorite. It's her own way of sneakily taking care of the pack without having to outright show how much she cares. 

The tension and anger Stiles had been carrying earlier this afternoon is gone replaced by a soft contented happy looking Stiles. Stiles hums in greeting at Ethan and Isaac on the left section of the couch running his hand across the back of the couch to brush along their shoulders. Ethan hums in return not taking his eyes off of the game, Isaac looks up to smile at Stiles in greeting which is returned in sleepy soft fashion. 

Jackson is seated on the right of the sectional and it doesn't take long for Stiles to round the couch hand brushing against Jackson as well on the way. Stiles leans heavily against Jackson as he flops on the couch pulling one of the throws he favors from the back of the couch, one Jackson strategically placed for just this moment. Stiles makes a contented noise as Jackson wraps an arm around him. Jackson decidedly ignores the looks Isaac is sending him Ethan doesn't bat an eye to familiar with this development since him and Danny drop by regularly. 

Stiles is a sleep pressed into Jackson's side before the pizzas that they'd ordered arrives. Jackson isn't about to get up and disturb Stiles so he just throws his wallet across the room at Ethan who easily catches it.

Stiles wakes again making unhappy noises that Jackson wants to shush when Ethan shouts triumphantly when his team wins. Jackson narrows his eyes at the former alpha and wants to lash out as Stiles moves away from him further drawn to wakefulness by the smell of pizza.

"You didn't wake me up for pizza." Stiles whines a little pouting as he sadly eyes the mostly empty boxes on the coffee table. 

Jackson rolls his eyes, smiling fondly as he grabs the box Ethan had placed close by on the couch just for Stiles. "Like I wouldn't save you some." Ethan does eye him a little when Jackson's breath hitches just barely at the wide smile Stiles sends his way.

"This is why you're my favorite." Stiles proclaims as he digs into the pizza ignoring the indignant sounds the other two wolves make and not noticing as Jackson visibly preens smugness radiating off of him. Stiles is to distracted by food.

\- 

Stiles nods off again before Ethan and Isaac leave and Isaac is definitely still eyeing how casually intimate Jackson and Stiles are together. Stiles’ head is in Jackson's lap body turned into the couch with his face pressed into Jackson’s stomach. Jackson just makes a face at Isaac and rolls his eyes as he continues to run his hand through Stiles' hair. Ethan herds Isaac out of the house before he can decide to comment and Jackson would thank him for it, if he made a habit of that kind of thing. 

Jackson doesn't move for a long while after they leave just enjoying the weight of Stiles' head in his lap, the hot breath he can feel through his shirt and the softness of Stiles' hair. He tries to move Stiles without waking him but he doesn't succeed as Stiles grumbles unhappily at being disturbed from his slumber. "What time is it?" Stiles mumbles out when his eyes finally blink open. 

"Late, let's go to bed." Jackson feels a little heat at the implication of them going to bed together, that someday it might mean more than actually just sleeping. Jackson really wants that, his wolf wants it to judging by the please growl that tries to come out at the thought.

"Umk." Stiles responds softly, muddled by sleep and nearly falling as he goes to stand. Jackson grabs him around the waist to keep Stiles from meeting the floor and leads him to the pool house and to the bed that is basically theirs at this point.

Stiles is already in pajamas so Jackson just helps him get in bed before changing himself. When he crawls into the other side he smiles fondly as Stiles curls to him snuggling in and Jackson just wraps his arms around him in return like he's done every night since this all began.

-

Friday Stiles has his mythology class again and it once again has him in a bad mood, Jackson hates it but he is prepared. His own class ends thirty minutes before Stiles’ and he goes to the fancy coffee place fifteen minutes away and gets Stiles' favorites in preparation for just this possibility. So when Stiles flops into the Porsche in a huff Jackson is passing him a bag and a coffee before he even closes the door.

The sour smell of Stiles' annoyance is almost immediately gone as he makes delighted noises sipping his coffee and trying to decide what pastry to eat first. The door remains open with one of Stiles’ legs still outside the car and his noises are drawing many eyes. Jackson glares down anyone who lingers for more than a few seconds and tries not to think too hard on if Stiles would make similar noises in bed.

When a professors eyes linger hungrily for far too long, Jackson reaches over Stiles and pulls him the rest of the way into the car slamming the door. Stiles doesn't actually pay much attention just let's himself be maneuvered as he continues to munch on a bear claw and sip at his coffee. Jackson rolls his eyes fondly as he reaches over Stiles again and buckles him in. Stiles makes more appreciative noises at the action grinning at Jackson around a mouthful. Jackson wipes at his mouth with a napkin before he's reversing and heading home.

-

They spend the night swimming, well Stiles does most of the swimming, tail splashing and happy laughs. Jackson chases him for a bit before lounging on the sun shelf and just watches. Stiles twirls and dives and even jumps a little more confident that Jackson won't let anyone close enough to find out Stiles’ secret. It is pack night tomorrow so Stiles wants to get as much swimming in as possible and Jackson has no problem with indulging him content to watch. 

It's well past midnight when Stiles props himself up onto the sun shelf next to Jackson tail swishing softly in the water sending ripples out around them. Stiles is enthrall in the moonlight, leaning on Jackson's shoulder and smelling warm and soft and happy. Jackson wouldn't mind staying like this forever. 

He easily wraps an arm around Stiles fingers petting at the scales at his hips. The moment breaks and expands infinity better as Stiles squirms then giggles and Jackson just tickles more. Jackson's hand slips higher along Stiles ribs and Stiles shrieks in laughter and then he's dragging Jackson into the water all playful smiles again as he speeds away and Jackson makes chase wanting these moments to go on and on.

-

Jackson presses closer to Stiles burying his nose in a soft sleep slack body and trying to let sleep reclaim him. Stiles smells like Jackson and himself all mixed together, always does these days and it's one of Jackson's favorite things. Jackson lets his lips press against Stiles neck for the barest of moments receiving sleepy mumbling in return before sleep reclaims him.

-

When he wakes again Jackson is on his back and Stiles is using him as a pillow not an uncommon way to wake up especially on the weekends when neither of them have any classes. Jackson glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. They have to get up soon. Its pack bonding day and Lydia has decided they are doing it at her grandma's lake house. Creepy room to remain locked, though she has ignored Stiles’ request to seal it up completely.

Stiles grumbles in his sleep lips brushing against the skin of Jackson's bare chest sending sparks through him. The unintentional growling noise Jackson makes wakes Stiles further. Stiles blinks up at Jackson cheek pressed to his arm and Jackson just scrubs his hand through Stiles' hair soothing him back to contented half sleep.

"Have to get up soon." Jackson whispers fingers still combing through Stiles hair.

"Nah, let's sleep in." Stiles mumbles back trying to stifle a yawn he’s more verbal when he’s not been up half the night with the pack.

"Pack bonding day and Lydia is hosting if we're late she will probably use her banshee scream on us."

"Maybe on you, she likes me better. "Stiles grumbles out trying to press impossibly close to Jackson's warm skin.

"Shut up." Jackson huffs out laughing because it's true she's definitely still holding a grudge against him. Lydia and Stiles have become very good friends. They'd even almost dated until Jackson and Ethan showed back up and whatever they'd been moving toward had fizzled out into a deep friendship. Luckily being at separate schools, Lydia's being further away meant Jackson didn't actually have to share Stiles with her that much.

Stiles laughs and gets up laughing more as Jackson pulls him back down before he can actually get up. Jackson curls around him holding tight refusing to release his hold as Stiles wiggles. "Come on Jackson you'll be insufferable if Lydia screams you into the underworld and we have to find a way to save you. I really would rather not have to track down Peter and try and bribe him for information." Jackson huffs against his neck squeezing a little tighter warm at the thought that Stiles would go through the trouble of tacking Peter down to bring him back. 

"I'll make breakfast, blueberry pancakes, your favorite." Stiles croons a little rubbing his face against Jackson's shoulder clearly trying to itch his nose.

"With banana?" Jackson presses because Stiles doesn't like bananas but sometimes he can get him to add them.

Stiles let's out a long sigh as he stops attempting to scratch his nose. "Fine I'll split the batter half with banana slices but you have to cut them up. I'm not touching slimy banana tendrils." Stiles glares as Jackson snorts.

"Deal." Jackson grins releasing Stiles and rising.

-

It doesn't take Jackson long to cut up the banana and he places them in a bowl for Stiles to use after he's finished the first half of the pancakes. Jackson makes eggs while watching Stiles switch between pancakes and bacon. Jackson is overwhelmingly glad he's convinced Stiles to eat real bacon while with him because Jackson hates turkey bacon with a passion.

Stiles hums under his breath while flipping pancakes. Jackson has the good coffee brewing and takes a break from the eggs to make up mugs for both of them. Stiles hums pleased and smiles at Jackson when he's handed one made up just the way he likes it.

"Thanks." Stiles says in that soft fond way that makes Jackson's stomach turn liquid. Makes his wolf want to growl pleased and show their belly, to beg for more of those fond smiles. Stiles adds the banana to the batter and folds it in going back to humming. 

-

It's late afternoon before they make it to the lake house everyone else is already there lounging in and around the lake. Lydia, Kira, and Isaac are lounging on a floating pier out toward the open water. Derek is sunning himself on the deck that leads down to the actual pier looking a little pink as the rest of the pack splashes around in the water between them.

"Derek are you wearing sunscreen?" Stiles immediately questions as Jackson dutifully brings the stuff they need out. Jackson snickers as Derek protest that he doesn't need sunscreen and Stiles starts spraying a can of mist sunscreen on him ignoring the man's protest. Derek gives up once Stiles starts spraying turning when Stiles insists, Jackson can hear the rest of the werewolves snickering at their antics.

"I think he's covered Stiles." Jackson calls when it looks like Stiles is going to spray Derek some more. Derek gives him a grateful look as Stiles focus goes to Jackson and the waiting water.

"Hydrate Derek." Stiles calls over his shoulder dumping his bag next to the towels and bottles of water Jackson has put on a deck chair before stripping off his shirt and shoes and following Jackson down to the water.

"What no sunscreen for me?" Jackson questions and laughs as Stiles rolls his eyes and pushes him in. Stiles has already put sunscreen on both of them before they'd left the house. Stiles dives in after him laughing in the water and grinning at Jackson before remembering the rest of the pack are close by. 

Jackson doesn't like the way the atmosphere around Stiles practically shifts, everything duller as Stiles pulls back some remembering he needs to go up for air. Jackson follows after as Stiles heads back for the surface frowning as Stiles pretends to gasp for air, even though he definitely doesn't need it. Jackson may like the idea of it being their little secret but he misses how free Stiles is in the water when he's comfortable. 

Jackson grabs Stiles wrist and pulls him across the water with him, toward the pack. Stiles let's him go splashing at Erica when they get close and ducking behind Jackson when she retaliates with the assistance of Boyd and Malia. Scott comes to Stiles’ defense till Isaac jumps in pulling him under with the sudden added weight.

All in all the day is nice and easy, Stiles only gets out of the water a handful of times mostly when Lydia demands he apply sunscreen to her back, he applies some to himself and Kira as well. Jackson's wolf wants to snap at the women despite the fact that Stiles hardly pays attention to what he is doing chatting on ignoring his hands on soft skin as he talks about his awful folklore professor. Jackson waits about ten minutes after Stiles finishes before dragging him back into the water wanting him close and afraid to let him stay out in the bright sun for too long. Lydia gives them what is now a familiar fond but still assessing look. Jackson has no doubt that there is a shovel talk in his future from his ex-girlfriend. 

Erica and Danny play chicken again, because they always do and Danny is always declared the winner because Erica never plays fair. Erica accuses Kira who's been talked into judging of being biased and swiftly pushes her into the water leading to a splashing fight with no clearly defined sides. It ends abruptly when someone accidentally splashes Lydia and she threatens to scream all of them into oblivion if they don't knock it off.

Derek's the first one in the house when they decide to head in, him being closest. They split off to take turns in the showers and Jackson grabs his and Stiles' overnight bags from the car while Stiles takes the bag from the pier up to the house. There is a noise loud and crashing from the woods and Jackson races back to the house just as half the pack are racing out. 

"Did you see anything?" Stiles asks Jackson when he's close.

"No." Jackson shakes his head throwing an arm around Stiles' shoulder to keep him close.

"We should check it out." Several members of the pack groan as Scott speaks up. "Someone could be in danger." Jackson wants to growl at Scott as he turns his eyes on Stiles.

"I mean there could be someone." Stiles agrees hesitantly and Jackson glares at Scott and wishes Derek or Lydia were out here instead of in the showers. "It could also just be some sort of construction or something." Stiles reasons only then they hear a pained cry and Scott is already rushing off into the forest with Isaac on his tail.

"Honestly we're all going to get killed this way one of these days." Stiles complains before he starts walking Jackson and the others following. "Buddy systems, and don't approach whatever it is, it could be a trap."

-

Derek and the others that had been showering catch up to them relatively quickly and then things go to hell. It is a trap by hunters looking to kill werewolves surprise, surprise. They all get separated running in different directions and unfortunately for Jackson there is nowhere to go but the lake. Stiles is with him and he'll be safe under the water but Jackson can't breathe under there.

Just before the hunters come crashing out of the tree line Stiles pushes him into the water dragging him down deep. The water is murky already and with the sun going down he can't see. The world around him muffled he can just make out the hunters shooting into the lake. They shoot closer to the shore than the distance Stiles has pulled them too. 

They linger waiting and then shoot further out, closer this time but still too far away to touch them. It doesn't matter though because Jackson needs air and despite the fact that he's trying to resist going up can still here the hunters on the shore his vision is starting to black. Jackson struggles in Stiles hold, body panicking at the lack of air. His mouth opens involuntarily but water doesn't fill his mouth like he's expecting. 

Stiles mouth covers his and for a moment there is air as lips press firmly over his, he can hear Stiles heart beat panicky as he holds Jackson tight. Stiles pulls away too soon for Jackson's liking and then he is sucking in water and he panics. For several moments he panics even manages to push Stiles away but before he reaches the surface he realizes he's breathing in water and he isn't drowning.

He blinks in the murky water barely making out his surroundings but stops before he gets too close to the surface. Stiles comes closer hesitant heart rate still panicky and uncertain it eases some as Jackson grabs onto him pulling him closer. Jackson presses their faces close and blows out across Stiles cheek pulling a hysterical relieved laugh from the merman.

Stiles makes to pull them up to the surface completely but Jackson pulls him back the hunters are still close. Jackson mouths the word hunter against Stiles cheek unsure of what his voice might be like underwater or if he can even use it. He has never heard Stiles speak underwater only ever laugh and even that makes hardly any sound. Stiles nods and pulls them toward the other side of the lake submerging more to keep them hidden. 

It's a few minutes later and Jackson starts having trouble breathing again panic trying to set in. Stiles just pulls him close and locks their lips together again even as Jackson can hear the panic trying to set into Stiles’ heart again. I works when Stiles pulls away again Jackson is breathing water perfectly once more. 

Stiles presses a smile into Jackson's shoulder as they clutch at each other. It's another thirty minutes and several breath assuring kisses later before it's safe to rise. Jackson sucks in breath as they breach the surface before promptly coughing up water. It's only once they are out of immediate danger that Jackson realizes Stiles is partially shifted delicate scales peppering his skin and claws dangerous and shinning in the moonlight. 

Once the coughing fit subsides he pulls Stiles close to whisper into his shoulder. "You have to put it away." Stiles blinks molten gold eyes at him before looking at his clawed hand curled around Jackson's shoulder and realization hits. Stiles mouths 'O' clearly startled and it's a long minute before the scales and claws shimmer away. Jackson's just glad Stiles’ tail hasn't come out, explaining a naked Stiles would be difficult. 

Stiles opens his mouth to speak clearly excited by both the partial shift and the fact that he's managed to keep Jackson alive. Jackson covers his mouth before he can speak as the pack approaches. Derek and Malia are both next to them pressing against them, more to Stiles than Jackson. Despite the fact that Jackson wants to snap at them he doesn't just presses closer to Stiles glad they're all alive.

"What happened with the hunters?" Stiles asks trying not to laugh as someone's snuffling tickles him.

"They're gone, I don't expect them back anytime soon." Lydia says and she sound tired, it's not hard to guess she'd used some of her banshee power to get rid of them. "Let's get back I need another shower." She complains turning on her heel with Erica and Boyd at her sides making sure she doesn't fall.

Jackson pulls Stiles up ignoring the growl from Malia but he does snap his teeth at her when she tries to pull Stiles back down to her. Stiles sighs rolling his eyes at their antics as Derek pulls him free from the two of them. Stiles let's Derek lead him up to the house and Jackson has to resist the urge to claw at Derek even as he and Malia who definitely has her claws out continue to push at each other like pups.

Once they're all safely in the house and everyone has been checked over for any injuries they're all lounging around the kitchen while Boyd and Stiles make dozens of frozen pizzas, everyone taking turns in the showers. When it's Jackson's turn he drags Stiles off with him who just shrugs and follows along ignoring the looks sent their way. Jackson can hear the pack murmuring about them trying to hide their relationship and he really wishes that was what they were hiding. Not that he'd hide a relationship with Stiles. 

Once they're both in the bathroom the shower on and Jackson turns the radio on to make sure no one can hear them Stiles is grinning. "You breathed underwater!" Stiles whispers excitedly nearly vibrating where he stands.

"Technically you made that happen." Jackson says crowding closer into Stiles’ space as scales start shimmering into being over Stiles skin. "This is new." Stiles has the scales and the claws but his legs don't morph into a tale they just spot with scales as he remains standing.

"Yeah I, it's never happened before." Stiles says with a little excited laugh that bubbles out of him.

"You can control it though that's good." Jackson's fingers are ghosting over the scales on Stiles ribs pulling another laugh from the man. Jackson presses his face into Stiles neck to keep himself under control and to suck in a deep inhale of Stiles full of excitement. 

"It's just like pulling back the full shift when saltwater isn't involved." Stiles presses his own face into Jackson's neck grinning. 

"You also can pass on the breathing under water bit if only for a little while." Jackson reminds enjoying the closeness and herding Stiles into the shower without removing from one another. They're both in their swim trunks still so it doesn't matter that they are now under the spray of the water. Though it does make Jackson have wants, he wants to press Stiles against the wall, wants to slant their mouths together for a reason other than survival. 

"We'll have to run tests." Stiles' lips brush over Jackson's shoulder and he's barely paying attention. 

"What?" All Jackson can think about is the feel of Stiles lips against his skin of his warm body pressed into him.

"We have to run test to see how long it last exactly. It could be important someday." Stiles starts waving his hands as he speaks jostling Jackson out of his wants.

"On me?"

"Who else?" Stiles cocks his head to the side watching Jackson like he is looking for any sign of lasting damage from earlier. He frowns before continuing "You don't have to of course." 

Jackson wants to claw at himself for the nervousness that takes over Stiles face scent going sour with them. "Of course I'll do it, I'm just tired wasn't fully listening." Jackson pretends to yawn as covering up.

"Yeah?" Stiles asks hopeful.

"Yes. Now hurry up and clean up before they come looking for us." Jackson says stepping out of the shower.

"It would probably be faster if we just shower at the same time." Stiles points out as he starts sliding off his trunks unaware of the way Jackson's eyes track the movement. 

"It really wouldn't be." Jackson mutters under his breath as he slides the curtain closed. "I'm going to grab our clothes. I forgot them on the back porch." He says louder so Stiles can hear him before he's ducking out of the bathroom.

-

Jackson gets back to the bathroom as Stiles is getting out water is dripping down his hair and making treks down his chest. Jackson never seems to be able to keep himself from watching water disappear when it's rolling down Stiles. Stiles skin is pink as he rubs at his neck self-consciously and Jackson definitely needs a cold shower something to get the scent of Stiles out of his nose.

Jackson hands Stiles his bag brushing against him as he goes past and gets in the shower turning the nobs till he can feel a noticeable icy difference in temperature. Stiles lingers outside the curtain, Jackson watching the shadows move and listening as the towel is dropped. Jackson wants to drag him back under the water but Stiles doesn't like water this cold and would definitely complain. Stiles dresses slowly and takes a seat on the counter humming low to the song playing on the radio clearly waiting for Jackson.

"Why don't you head downstairs?" Jackson presses as he grabs a bottle of shampoo and scrubs at his hair.

"I was waiting for you?" Stiles says softly more of a question than an actual declaration of intention.

"You don't have to, I'll be down soon." Jackson will have an easier time willing away his desires if Stiles isn't so close.

"Oh, yeah sure, I'll just be down stairs." Stiles is all awkward inflection, the shadows of his nervous movements and the souring of his scent make Jackson want to kick himself. Before Jackson can say anything Stiles is already slipping out the door and down stairs. Jackson sags heavily against the wall turning the heat back up and rinsing his hair. 

Since he has at least a few minutes alone and a whole night ahead of pack cuddles Jackson decides to take himself in hand to take the edge off. There's only so much temptation he can ignore and it's getting harder all he wants to do is press Stiles against the closest available surface and ravish him. He'd start slow kiss down Stiles body, lick at his scales if they happen to be out press his thumbs into the dip of Stiles hips. Jackson works his hand faster as he thinks about Stiles naked and laid out on his bed, no their bed, he's always been polite enough to not stare but he's caught glances and of course Stiles is beautiful everywhere.

It doesn't take very long not with him imagining laying out over Stiles and taking both of them in hand together. Imagines the sounds Stiles makes while eating good food are pretty close to how he will sound in bed. Imagines Stiles coming, mouth a gape and gasping and then Jackson is gasping as he paints the tile with cum.

Jackson pants letting the water wash away the evidence as he grabs soap to get rid of any traces of smell. He really doesn't want to hear Erica's comments on him smelling like sex all night.

-

Stiles is already in the puppy pile by the time Jackson gets downstairs. Derek, Malia, and Isaac are the only other members currently splayed out around Stiles. Jackson grabs pizza and ignores knowing glances from the pack Erica of course sniffs at him before pouting. 

"Why do you two insist on hiding it, it's obvious you’re boning." Erica says trying to stir up trouble as usual. Scott chokes on the pizza he's eating and Ethan and Danny both snicker.

"We're not." Jackson says firmly taking the plate Lydia hands him with that knowing look and grabs several pieces.

"Jackson definitely would like to be." Danny calls as Jackson makes a retreat he turns long enough to growl traitor at him and see Scott choking again before he's in the living room sitting as close to Stiles as he can get without actually moving anyone. Even though he really, really wants to push them all out of the way so he can cover Stiles in his own sent. It's when Stiles leans up on an elbow to smile at him in greeting that he notices that the shirt Stiles is wearing isn't his, its Jackson's. The wolf growls pleased deep in his chest and Jackson grins down at Stiles pleased possessiveness curling in his belly at the sight of Stiles in his clothes, covered in his scent.

Derek makes a disgruntled noise with a pointed look pulling Stiles closer to himself as Malia follows to press closer to Stiles that makes Jackson realizes that the shower hasn't been enough. Jackson pinks again before making another retreat to go take care of himself. At least when it's just Stiles no one is there to call him out on the scent of his arousal. He does not appreciate the snickering coming from Malia and Isaac. 

-

Jackson still ends up sleeping with Stiles pressed against him, at this rate he isn't sure he can sleep any other way. When he wakes up Stiles is using him as a pillow as is Erica while Malia and Isaac are both splayed over them. It takes more than a few minutes for him to escape the pile without waking all of them. Unfortunately for Isaac he's a light sleeper but it does mean one less person Jackson has to worry about as he frees himself. 

Scott's at a table with Ethan, Danny, Kira, and Lydia a hand protectively covering his plate form any bacon thefts. Boyd and Derek are at the stove and Isaac shuffles tiredly up to their alpha and presses against him when Derek pauses cooking to allow it. Jackson grabs himself a mug and the coffee pot before taking a seat at the table.

"So when are you going to actually tell Stiles how you feel?" Lydia asks quietly from his side. Danny and Ethan are talking about some tech project Danny is working on with Kira chiming in while Scott pretends like he understands more than he actually does. Derek, Boyd and Isaac are all quiet as they cook and Jackson has no doubt at least one of them is listening in.

"I don't know" Jackson starts with a shrug before cutting off mid scents with a hiss as Lydia digs her nails into his side. "Was that really necessary?" Jackson asks angrily with a glare and all Lydia does is give him an unimpressed look. "Soon, okay I'm going to tell him soon."

Lydia stares him down a little longer before nodding her head seeming to find what she is looking for. "If you hurt him no one will be able to bring you back." Lydia says and Jackson wants to respond but stops as the others start filing in. Erica flops into a chair on Jackson's other side and takes the coffee pot and his cup ignoring the growl Jackson sends her way. Malia slides into the only other open seat and begs Scott for bacon.

Stiles comes in rubbing at his eyes, Boyd presses two coffee cups into his hands before pushing him in the direction of the table. Stiles instantly hones in in the coffee pot. Erica pushes Stiles as he's leaning over the table in front of her to grab it and Jackson doesn't even think about it before he's pulling Stiles into his lap to keep him from falling.

No one but Scott even bats an eye at it. Scott is choking again giving Malia ample time to steal the majority of his bacon. Stiles just gives Jackson a warm smile that sends heat pooling in his stomach as Stiles turns back to get coffee handing one of the cups to Jackson after he fills it. Jackson doesn't bother to push the wolf down as he preens at Stiles taking care of him wrapping an arm tightly around Stiles waist.

They don't stay as late as they might of. They leave shortly after lunch not wanting to hit traffic and be late to Sunday night dinner.

-

Jackson gulps when Stiles leaves him alone with the sheriff in the living room they made it all through dinner without having one on one time but Stiles insists on cleaning up on his own. John sits a cushion away from Jackson on the couch with the game on and will not stop side eyeing Jackson.

"You should tell him." John says suddenly taking a small sip from the one beer Stiles will allow him after dinner. Jackson chokes coughing trying to clear his throat so he can get a proper word out.

"What?" Jackson rasps and John just looks at him like he's bored and Jackson can't help but squirm listening to make sure Stiles is still in the kitchen.

"I'm the sheriff for a reason son." Jackson feels a little warm at the sheriff referring to him as son like he's a part of the family. This whole evening has made him feel like a real family should, it's easy and comfortable and exactly the sort of family life Jackson's always wished he had. Even now sitting nervously as the sheriff stares him down and the nerves sour in his stomach he's never felt so at home.

"Stiles can be dense when it comes to recognizing someone likes him, you should pull the band aid off and tell him." The sheriff puts a warm hand on his shoulder and squeezes comforting. Jackson feels like he might get whiplash as he pulls back and turns to the TV as Stiles comes bouncing into the room all happy warm content smelling and flops down between them on the couch. If John sends him a look at how close Stiles sits to Jackson neither of them say anything and Jackson just casual slides an arm around Stiles shoulders. Jackson is happy.

-End

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr - https://ghostofjellyfishforgotten.tumblr.com/
> 
> There will definitely be a third part I don't know when but I have to make them actually get together at some point.


End file.
